1. Technical Field
This invention relates to acoustic diffusers and, more particularly, to a portable acoustic diffuser for portable generators for muffling sound waves emulated by a portable generator employed during outdoor camping.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that portable generators can be used in various applications. Typically, such generators are employed for providing an operating power source where are a constant source of electrical power is not readily available. One instance where this is true is during camping expeditions, especially when using recreational vehicles (RV's), where the users may need to power certain appliances included with the RV at remote locations.
Although the portable generator is well suited for this use it does exhibit one significant drawback when used in such a situation. Seeing that the generator is a machine in itself, it produces a significant amount of mechanical noise during operating conditions. This can become rather inconvenient during the night when the campers are attempting to sleep, especially since the generator is usually employed in close proximity to the RV or the general camping site. Furthermore, at camp sites where RV's make up a majority of the camp site occupants, the combined noise of a plurality of portable generators can become almost unbearable. It is obviously desirable to provide a means by which the noise created by a portable generator can be reduced or completely silenced.
Noise reduction enclosures are known in the prior art. One prior art example shows a noise reduction enclosure for enclosing a sound-producing machine that includes interconnected upstanding side walls and a ceiling at the upper ends of the side walls. The side walls and ceiling are constructed of beams and support members that have sheet metal panels floatingly mounted thereon. Resilient sealing members are mounted on the periphery of the sheet metal panels to isolate the panels from the beams and support members and to prevent noise leaks. Although this assembly is effective in reducing noise the heavy construction thereof does not make is suitable for use with a portable machine like a generator.
A further prior art example introduces a machinery sound absorbing apparatus that includes a machine which generates a machinery sound, and a sound absorbing unit provided above the machine to have a convex shape in an upward direction. The present example effectively uses sound reflection to prevent copious amount of noise to escape from the enclosure. Unfortunately, the specific angle requirements for such sound deflection necessitate the use of expensive machinery in order to properly produce the enclosure. Also, the present example can not be readily adapted to a more compact and easier to unit, thus making the transport thereof rather difficult and inconvenient.
Accordingly, a need remains for a portable acoustic diffuser for portable generators in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an acoustic diffuser that is convenient and easy to use, is versatile in its applications, and effectively reduces the audible noise emitted by a portable generator. Such a portable acoustic diffuser is constructed in a matter of minutes and only requires the use of a hammer or any other suitable striking implement that may be at hand. The diffuser can be stored in a relatively small volume of space when not in use. Such a portable acoustic diffuser is also adaptable for use with a wide range of portable generators. The diffuser greatly reduces the noise levels generated by the generators, thereby advantageously preventing the disturbance of those within the vicinity of the generator.